KoneEneKuroEne oneshots
by Ai shadow-chan
Summary: considering I ship this hard, I'm doing one-shots, suggestions on one-shots are allowed and crack ones involving the other members are allowed. First fanfic, go easy on me...R


**Konoene oneshots~**

**First fanfic sorry if it sucks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kageroupro, if I did, shippings and shipbabbies everywhere and Ayano not dead either, but sadly that can't happen**

**Kiss Kiss**

Today was Valentine's day for the Mekakushi Dan, but not for some of the members...

"Kido, come on it's Valentine's day! Wear a dress or skirt for once...oh gimme a kiss~" the deceiver of the group whine to their leader.

All he got in return was a punch...

"Idiot..." She mumbled

Seto and Mary were on a date. Momo and Hibiya were on a shopping spree(more like Momo drag him against his will) Shintaro is looking at shit on his computer. Again Kido and Kano are fighting like a couple lol. So that leaves...

"Shin-chan, can I borrow Ene for today?"

"Wha?" The NEET question his white hair android friend. Shouldn't he known by now that everytime he tries to talk to Ene, she yells at him. But all Konoha did is give a pleading look, so Shintaro had no choice.

"Fine, here." He said as he handed Konoha his phone.

"..." Was the only thing he said as he walk out the room.

"Ne, Ene, can we do something together?"

"Like what Mr. Impostor?"

"...I don't know..."

Silence took in before Ene said something.

"Let's go to the park!" She giggled as Konoha just nod.

*line break*

So here they were, sitting together at some random bench, well actually Konoha was, he's just holding Ene in Shintaro's phone, but still. Silence was the only the between them besides children's laughter and the sounds of birds' chirping.

"Ne, Ene?"

"Yes Mr. Impostor?"

" Have you ever been in love before?" That shock Ene, wasn't expecting that kind of question from him 'W-What the hell?!'

"Ene?" Konoha question her as she kept being silent towards him.

"...yes I have and I still do...He was and still the most important person in my whole life, but I never even got the chance to say 'I love you' towards him, and then..."

All Konoha could do was listen and watch as Ene silently sheds her tears while she talks.

"...He died along with me and I never saw him again..." 'Even though you're right here now Haruka.' She silently thought.

Silence took over again, minutes pass slowly for the both of them.

" Is that why you confuse me with someone else when we met?"

"Yes..."

"Ene."

"What no-" she was cut off as Konoha gently kiss her through the screen. Seconds passed as they stay like that. Finally he pulled back, to see a blushing Ene up on the screen.

" W-what w-was that for?!" She squeak out

"Cause I like Ene a lot, and I want to make her happy just like all the other members does and more happy than that boy did with you." Konoha simply said like it was nothing.

"Konoha..." 'Haruka...'

" You finally said my name." His voice contain some happiness.

". Yeah so?"

"Does that mean you like me back?"

"Eh!? Yeah I guess Konoha..." the cyber girl's face was so pure red. 'Baka Haruka...'

Konoha gave her a smile, one that reminded her from her past life when she was Takane and he was Haruka.

"Thank you, Ene." And with that he kiss her through the screen.

*line break*

The first thing Shintaro see from coming back from the computer was Konoha kissing his phone. "The hell are you doing?!"

Ceasing his action, the android look over at the surprise NEET. "I'm kissing Ene." was his only respond.

"Wha?!" That was surprising, since Ene always yells at Konoha to leave her alone.

"Ne, Shin-chan."

"What?"

"Do you think it's possible for Ene to become a human here with us, or an android too?"

"Why the hell you asking me this?!"

"Haha, aw is Master jealous that he never gotten his first kiss?"

"Shut up!"

"I'll give you a kiss."

"Wha?!No!" was the only thing the NEET said as he ran away from Konoha was he started to get closer to him.

-somewhere else, Mary's boy love sense is tingling-

"..."

"Haha, don't worry about it Konoha, Master is an idiot!" Ene laugh.

"okay." and with that Konoha continue to kiss Ene through the phone.

"Aw that's so cute!" Momo said while her and the other members(besides Seto and Mary) watch this action while Hibiya was laying on the floor from exhaustion from shopping to being mauled by Momo's fangirls and boys. The other members nodded.

Then Kano kiss Kido on the cheek...

"Ha! now it's your turn to kiss me!"

Again all he got in return was a punch to the face.

"I-Idiot!"

"I still want my phone back."

* * *

Ai: GAH I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT WRITING THIS!

BEN: You should

Ai: shut up. Anyway since this is a one-shots, suggest what should I write next for KonoEne or KuroEne


End file.
